


Ferien mit Folgen

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is dumb, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love, Papion thinks the same, also naive, and enerving, class vacation, or does he?, they are paniced, who will save Paris?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Diese Fanfiktion ist zum Cartoon ‚Miraculous – The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir‘. +++ Klassenfahrt. Naja, das ginge ja noch. Aber in den Ferien? Eine Katastrophe! Und wer sollte Paris vor dem Papion schützen, wenn Ladybug und Chat Noir sich mit Lagerfeuer und Kaffeekränzchen beschäftigen? Begeisterung sieht anders aus. Doch der Feind hört von der Fahrt, kann er doch mittlerweile die Helden zumindest der Schule zuordnen. Folge? Arbeit auf Klassenfahrt und Probleme, die Identität weiterhin geheim zu halten. +++ Marinette/ Adrien, Ladybug/ Chat Noir





	1. Prolog

Titel: Ferien mit Folgen [Miraculous]  
Zusammenfassung: Diese Fanfiktion ist zum Anime ‚Miraculous – The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir‘. +++ Klassenfahrt. Naja, das ginge ja noch. Aber in den Ferien? Eine Katastrophe! Und wer sollte Paris vor dem Papion schützen, wenn Ladybug und Chat Noir sich mit Lagerfeuer und Kaffeekränzchen beschäftigen? Begeisterung sieht anders aus. Doch der Feind hört von der Fahrt, kann er doch mittlerweile die Helden zumindest der Schule zuordnen. Folge? Arbeit auf Klassenfahrt und Probleme, die Identität weiterhin geheim zu halten. +++ Marinette/ Adrien, Ladybug/ Chat Noir  
Rating: P12 (erstmal, ich werde e denke ich, nicht übertreiben mit den beiden ;) )  
Pairing: Marinette/ Adrien, Ladybug/ Chat Noir  
Warnings: dieselben wie in der Serie?  
Genre: Romanze, Abenteuer  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Welt gehört Thomas Astruc, auf dessen Idee die Serie beruht. Die Namen habe ich aus dem Französischen übernommen, da die Deutschen einfach lächerlich klingen (schaut mal German Sub, dann wisst ihr, was ich meine…). Wenn ich nicht ganz den Wortwitz des Papion beim Benennen seiner Opfer treffe, tut mir das leid, aber der Bösewicht, die weitergehende Handlung und die Umgebung sind meins. 

~*~*~ Ferien mit Folgen ~*~*~  
„Es ist schon interessant, dass sich die Menschen für die Quälgeister interessieren…“, murmelte der Papion, als er, mal etwas legerer, auf seinem Sofa saß und den Blog der Siebtklässlerin Alya verfolgte. „Scheinbar werde ich regelmäßig von Kindern zum Narren gehalten! Aber gut, in ihrem Urlaub rechnen sie nicht mit einem Supervillain. Das könnte endlich funktionieren und dann gehören ihre Miraculous mir allein!“  
*****  
„Klassenfahrt? Bitte, Madame, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Mein Vater wird da sicher etwas dagegen haben, dass seine geliebte Tochter in der Wildnis festsitzt!“  
„Nun, Chloé ich kann dich beruhigen. Es war seine Idee.“  
Der Mund der Blonden schnappte immer wieder auf und zu, doch kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. Damit sie sich nicht noch lächerlicher machte, tippte Sabrina ihr auf die Schulter und bewegte sie dazu, sich zu setzen. Marinette und Alya kicherten in sich hinein.  
„Madame, wann soll das stattfinden?“, fragte nun Nino.  
Die Antwort ließ Adrien die Augen aufreißen und Marinettes Gesichtszüge entgleisen.  
„In den Ferien, für zwei Wochen. Also, in drei Wochen ist jeder um 10 Uhr morgens hier an der Schule, da fährt der Bus. Bei weiteren Fragen, hier ist ein Elternbrief für jeden. Und, Adrien?“  
„Ja, Madame?“  
„Mit deinem Vater ist geklärt, dass du für diese Zeit keine Termine hast. Ich freue mich also, dich im Bus begrüßen zu dürfen. Und jetzt, weiter im Unterrichtsthema…“  
Doch jetzt war Marinette endgültig abwesend. Wer sollte denn in dieser Zeit Paris vor dem Papion beschützen? Wie sollte sie Tikki beschützen? Konnte Chat Noir das allein bewältigen? Und eine noch wichtigere Frage drängte sich ihr auf: Wie bei allen Bösewichten sollte sie es zwei Wochen aushalten, Chloé und Adrien flirten zu sehen?


	2. Kapitel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fahrt in die Pampa.

Erschlagen öffnete Marinette die Augen und starrte an ihre Zimmerdecke. Die letzte Zeit hatte sie die Hoffnung, alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber leider nein. Die gepackte Reisetasche stand neben dem Zelt vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und verhöhnte sie, der Rucksack stand auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und Tikki schlief in der zum Bett umgebauten Schublade. Müde rieb sich die Mittelschülerin über die Augen und ließ die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Klassenfahrt mit Adrien, dem Chloé garantiert ewig am Rockzipfel hängen würde und der sich am Ende bestimmt doch in sie verlieben würde, Paris, das schutzlos sein würde, nachdem sie erfahren hatte… Ja, das Schlimmste war eigentlich, dass Alya in ihrem Blog bewiesen hatte, dass sowohl sie als auch Chat Noir Siebtklässler an ihrer Schule waren und sie demnach nicht nur einen heimlichen Verehrer hatte, sondern Paris auch noch völlig schutzlos war, da beide Helden zum Zelten fuhren. Eine fürchterlich stumpfsinnige Beschäftigung. Und noch nicht einmal Alya war ein Trost. Seit die nämlich mit Nino zusammen war, hatte die gemeinsame Zeit sehr abgenommen. Schnaubend schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, machte sich fertig und begann, die letzten Dine in den Rucksack zu packen. Einen Schuhkarton für Tikki, das Handy, ein Buch, Block, Stift und Farben, Kekse (auch für Tikki), MP3- Player, eine Flasche Wasser und ihre normale Umhängetasche.   
„Tikki? Wir müssen los, versteck dich, ja?“  
„Marinette, sei bitte vorsichtig!“  
„Natürlich. Und auf dich passe ich auch auf!“  
Dann setzte die Schwarzhaarige den Rucksack auf und ging die Treppe hinunter, um ihren Vater zu bitten, Zelt und Tasche zu nehmen.  
*****  
„Tschüss, Marinette! Pass auf dich auf und sei vorsichtig!“, schluchzte ihre Mutter.  
„Und iss genug, Kind!“  
„Ja, Papa, Maman. Das wird schon!“  
„Viel Spaß.“  
„Danke.“  
„Marinette, Chloé, kommt ihr dann auch?“, rief die Lehrerin aus der Tür.  
„Aber, Daddy, du kannst mich doch nicht ernsthaft in die Wildnis schicken!“  
„Chloé, mein Schatz, so eine Erfahrung ist wichtig. Und du hast doch dein Zelt, da kann dir nichts passieren. Ich hab dich lieb. Und jetzt geh, viel Spaß!“  
„Aber…“  
„Chloé, komm jetzt endlich in den Bus!“  
„Ja, Madame.“  
Grummelnd ließ sich die Blonde auf den Sitz neben Sabrina fallen und stöpselte sich ihren MP3- Player in die Ohren. Dann starrte sie stur aus dem Fenster. Marinette wandte sich an Alya, die allerdings extrem abgelenkt war, Nino anzustarren. Die Lehrerin setzte sich neben den Busfahrer und der Moment wurde genutzt. Promt fand sich Adrien mehr oder weniger im Gang wieder, während sich Nino an seine Freundin schmuste und beide wie irre kicherten.  
„Marinette?“  
„Ja?“, sagte sie und zog sich einen Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr, um sich zu dem Sprecher umzuwenden – und den MP3-Player fast fallen zu lassen.  
„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“  
„Ja. Ich meine, natürlich! Ich meine... Ehm, Logisch… Ehm, Setz dich doch…“, murmelte sie die letzten Worte und versank fast in ihrem Sitz, sodass ihr der wutschnaubende Blick von Chloé entging.  
„Und… Freust du dich?“  
„Was?“  
Adrien lachte auf, hell und warm. Und wieder wurde Marinette bewusst, warum er perfekt war.  
„Ich meinte, ob du dich auf die Klassenfahrt freust! Ich finde es echt cool!“ Er verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf und schloss die Augen, als er weitersprach. „Das ist normal. Und ich hab zwei Wochen keine Shootings, keine Termine, keine Interviews. Das wird so entspannend.“  
Die Faszination, die er in diesem Moment ausstrahlte, raubte der Schwarzhaarigen beinahe den Atem. Er ging das alles so locker an, ohne Sorgen. Sie seufzte auf.  
„Ja. Ja, wird bestimmt toll…“ Wäre ich nicht Ladybug und müsste Paris beschützen. Natürlich sagte sie das nicht, doch aufgrund ihres traurigen Tonfalls nahm der Blonde die Arme wieder herunter und ließ die Hand in der Luft schweben, als würde er nachdenken. Dann legte er Marinette die Hand auf die Schulter und sorgte so dafür, dass sie Gänsehautbekam. Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und ihre blauen Augen trafen auf seine grünen, die ihr so seltsam bekannt vorkamen. „Adrien?“  
„Mh?“  
„Deine… Deine Hand?“  
„Oh…“ Schlagartig zog er die Hand zurück. „Ich hab in Filmen gesehen, dass man andere damit trösten kann… Darum… Tut mir leid. Aber du wirktest so niedergeschlagen…“  
„Ach, ich… Kein Problem, ehm… Ich war nur… überrascht? Und außerdem, ich… Nein, ehm, ist okay, also ich meine, ehm, es geht mir gut, keine Sorge.“  
Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, in seiner Gegenwart keinen vollständigen Satz sprechen zu können.   
„Okay.“  
Die restliche Fahrt verlief schweigend, mit einer eifersüchtigen Chloé, turtelndem Nino und Alya, schlafenden Klassenkameraden und einer Lehrerin, die regelmäßig Informationen zur Umgebung von sich gab. Zumindest, bis Chloé aufschrie.  
„Chloé, was ist los?“, fragte Sabrina sofort besogt.  
Die Angesprochene jedoch wendete sich zornig zu ihrer Lehrerin und blaffte sie fast an.  
„Wir haben die Straße verlassen! Sind sie irre, wissen sie nicht, wie gefährlich das ist?!“  
Die Lippen von Madame Defaux wurden schmal wie ein Stich, ihre Augen sprühten fast schon Funken. Die blonde Unruhestifterin sank immer mehr in sich zusammen.  
„Wie bitte? Madmoiselle Bourgeois, bitte wiederholen sie sich.“  
Die Stimme troff vor Wut und Entrüstung.  
„Ich… Ehm, Es tut mir leid, Madame. Ich… bin still.“  
„Ist wohl besser so, da immer, wenn du den Mund aufmachst, nur Sticheleien oder Befehle herauskommen.“  
Auf diese Aussage hin hörte man den halben Bus unterdrückt losprusten, bis auf Marinette, die in Gedanken war und Adrien, der nahezu gefesselt war von dem nachdenklichen Gesicht seiner Sitznachbarin. Es erinnerte ihn an seine große Liebe, Ladybug, wenn sie nachdachte, wie sie ihren Lucky Charm einsetzen sollte und er begann, an sie zu denken. Ihre Art, mit ihm ganz offen zu sprechen, ihren Charakter, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen… Mit einem Seufzen kam er gedanklich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er war verliebt in ein Mädchen, das er nicht wirklich kannte. Klar, er kannte jeder ihrer Bewegungen im Kampf, aber nicht ihr Gesicht unter der rot gepunkteten Maske. Das war einfach nur frustrierend. Vielleicht hätte er doch diese eine Gelegenheit nutzen sollen… In den trüben Gedanken von unbekannter Liebe und vernachlässigter Pflichten ging die Fahrt für die beiden Helden wie im Flug vorüber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein, der Name hat keine weitere Bedeutung. Ich bin nur furchtbar unkreativ bei Namen. :D Je suis desolée :D Und ja, noch bin ich nett. Es kommen aber noch ein zwei ganz böse Cliffhanger ;)


	3. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Tag, mitten in der Wildnis. Inklusive Gespräche

Chloé hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich jeglichen weiteren Kommentar zu verkneifen – ein Rekord für sie, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Fahrt noch 4 Stunden ging. Beim Aussteigen allerdings schreckte Marinette trotz Kopfhörern dennoch aus dem Schlaf auf, als die markerschütternde, schrille Stimme der Tochter des Bürgermeisters den Bus durchdrang. Überrascht schaute sie aus dem Fenster und sah den Grund für Chloés Reaktion. Nichts. Aber wirklich absolut nichts. Der Bus stand am Rand einer Lichtung, am Ende eines Waldwegs und die Lichtung sah aus, als läge sie mitten im Wald. Kopfschüttelnd griff Marinette zu ihrem Rucksack und ein Stromschlag fuhr durch ihren Körper, als sie dabei zufällig das Knie ihres Schwarms streifte. Panisch blickte sie in seine Augen, bevor er aufstand und sie durchließ.  
„Marinette!“, rief da von hinten ihre beste Freundin und eilte an ihre Seite.  
„Alya.“  
Der Tonfall klang gleichgültig.  
„Man, Marinette, ich bin nicht Chloé, was geht denn bei dir ab? Was bist du denn jetzt so sauer?“  
„Och, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil ich immer hinter deinem Freund anstehen muss, bis du mal Zeit hast? Weißt du, es ist auch egal. Lass uns das Zelt aufbauen.“  
Damit lief die Kleinere zu einer freien Stelle und setzte ihren Rucksack ab, um das Zelt aus dem Bus zu holen.  
„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?“, fragte da ein etwas zerknirscht wirkender Nino.  
„Danke.“  
Zusammen trugen sie das Zelt und ihre Reisetasche zu dem Platz.  
„Hilfst du mir beim Aufbau?“, fragte sie etwas außer Atem.  
„Sorry, ich hab ja mein Zelt… Alya…“  
„Wird mir nicht helfen, da ich nicht du bin. Frag sie, ob sie dir hilft.“  
„Und du?“  
Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte die Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich schaff das schon.“  
„Okay.“  
Verwirrt schaute sie ihm hinterher. Hatte er das jetzt einfach so hingenommen? Leicht wütend riss sie den Reißverschluss aus und schmiss die Zeltstangen neben sich. Dumme Stangen, dumme Plane, dumme Heringe… Ein Lachen ließ sie aufschauen. In ihrer Wut konnte sie sogar in einem flüssigen Satz mit Adrien sprechen.  
„Was gibt’s da zu lachen, du Idiot? Hilf mir oder geh, aber auslachen lassen muss ich mich nicht.“  
Sofort verstummte sein Kichern.  
„Ich… Sorry. Brauchst du Hilfe?“  
„Nein, gar nicht, ich bau das hier freiwillig alleine auf…“  
„Na dann…“ Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm und er lachte wieder, allerdings musste sie jetzt auch kichern. „Ja, schon gut, schon gut, ich helfe dir natürlich! Gibst du mir bitte die Bogenstange?“   
Noch immer konnten beide das Lächeln nicht aus ihren Gesichtern wischen, sodass zu zweit das Zelt verhältnismäßig schnell aufgebaut war. 5 Meter weiter stand eine wutschnaubende Chloé an den Baum gelehnt und blaffte Sabrina an, die das Luxuszelt der beiden aufbaute.   
„Wie kann dieses Miststück es nur wagen, meinen Adrien anzumachen? Grrrrr!“  
„Nun, vielleicht haben sie einfach Spaß..?“, versuchte die Rothaarige ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.  
„Ach, komm schon, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Sabrina!“  
„Wie du willst, Chloé.“

Als alle Zelte standen – nachdem sich der Busfahrer angeboten hatte, Sabrina beim Aufbau zu helfen – trommelte Madame Defaux alle Schüler zusammen.  
„Kinder, kommt doch bitte mal her. Also…“ Sie ließ den Blick über die Mittelschüler streifen. „Alya, Nino! Hierher, sofort! Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, gehen wir jetzt auf eine Wanderung durch den Wald. Feuerholz suchen, die Gegend erkunden… Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle eure Badesachen dabei? In der Nähe ist ein See, in dem man Baden kann. In einer halben Stunde gehen wir los; wer bis dahin nicht fertig gepackt hat, hat eben nicht alles dabei. Und, jeder, also wirklich jeder,“ sagte sie mit einem strengen Blick auf Chloé, „trägt seinen Rucksack selbst. Los, ihr habt eine halbe Stunde.“  
Marinette lief neben Alya in ihr Zelt, um ihren Rucksack zu packen und war ausnahmsweise mal froh, dass sie sofort wieder ging.  
„Tikki?“  
Der kleine Kwami kam erfreut aus dem Rucksack geschossen und ließ sich von seinem Schützling umarmen.  
„Marinette, alles okay?“, piepste sie.  
„Ja. Wir gehen wandern, möchtest du mitkommen?“  
„Ist das nicht gefährlich?“  
„Vielleicht, aber ich möchte dich nicht ganz allein hier im Zelt lassen. Wenn dich jemand findet, könnte ich mir das nicht verzeihen.“  
„Okay, dann komme ich mit. Und jetzt Kopf hoch, sei nicht so niedergeschlagen.“  
„Das sagt sich so leicht…“  
Die Schwarzhaarige kniete sich vor den Rucksack und kontrollierte, ob sie auch wirklich alles hatte. Sie ersetzte die halbleere Wasserflasche durch eine volle und setzte sich, nachdem sie sich ihre pinke Umhängetasche genommen hatte, den Rucksack auf. Tikki flog in das Täschchen und Marinette schloss den Reißverschluss. In diesem Moment hörte sie Madame Defaux rufen, dass es losginge.  
Alya lief, natürlich, neben Nino, Chloé hatte sich bei Adrien eingehakt und redete energisch auf ihn ein, Sabrina schielte immer wieder zu ihrer Freundin, lief jedoch – wahrscheinlich auf Befehl von Chloé – weiter hinten und Marinette bildete den Abschluss. Mit den Kopfhörern in den Ohren konzentrierte sie sich auf die Umgebung, um sich nicht vor lauter Eifersucht doch auf Chloé zu fixieren. So ging die Wanderung auch sehr schnell vorbei und sie kamen am See an. Während die Jungs schon im Wasser waren, stand Chloé in einem gelben Designerbikini am Rand und blickte angeekelt in das trübe Wasser.  
„Chloé, du kannst ja draußen bleiben. Aber ich denke nicht, das Adrien auch draußen bleiben möchte.“  
Die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt wandte sich die Blonde an die Sprecherin.  
„Sabrina! Hör auf zu reden, ich muss Nachdenken!“  
„Okay…“  
„Ich denke, ich gehe rein… Was tut man nicht alles für den Freund…“  
„Also, genau genommen…“  
Doch der Blick Chloés ließ Sabrina verstummen.  
So war es dann, dass nur noch Marinette abwesend am Rand saß, Musik hörte und nichts tat, außer Löcher in den Himmel zu starren.  
„Madame Defaux?“  
„Ja, Marinette?“  
„Wäre es möglich, dass ich mich etwas umsehe? Ich bin leicht erkältet“, wobei sie sich einen Huster aus dem Hals quälte, „und würde nur ungern ins Wasser. Ich bin auch in einer Stunde wieder da, versprochen.“  
„Na klar. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du noch kränker wirst. Viel Spaß.“  
„Danke.“  
Die Schwarzhaarige lief also weg von dem See, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr sowohl Alya, als auch Adrien nachsahen. Sie duckte sich unter einem Ast entlang und stieg über einige Wurzeln, bis sie durch zwei umwundene Bäume trat und kurz stehen blieb, weil ihr der Anblick den Atem raubte. Sie stand an einem kleinen Vorsprung mit einem Stein genau dort, wo sie sich bequem hinsetzen und anlehnen konnte. Dieser Ort war wie für sie gemacht und durch die Sonne, die langsam Richtung Horizont sank, lag der Platz in einem orangenen, schummrigen Licht. Ein Sonnenuntergang hier wäre bestimmt wunderschön. Das würde sie die nächsten Tage austesten.  
„Marinette?“  
„Tikki…“  
Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und brach fast zusammen. Kniend stützte sie ihre Ellenbogen auf die Knie und senkte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Die Schluchzer schüttelten sie und klangen von den Bäumen wieder. Ihr Kwami zog an einer Strähne ihres Ponys und schmiegte sich an die feuchte Wange, als ihr Schützling aufblickte.  
„Wein dich ruhig aus, alles wird gut.“  
„Wie denn? Was, wenn der Papion Paris angreift? Wir sind nicht da, um aufzupassen. Und meine Eltern, ob es ihnen gut geht? Ich war doch noch nie so lang fort von zu Hause. Ich fühle mich so einsam, Tikki… Und ich bin gerade so froh, dass du hier bist…“ Wieder schluchzte sie auf.  
„Schh, Marinette. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber es wird schon nichts passieren.“   
„Danke… Tikki?“  
Überrascht schaute sie auf ihre Tasche, in der der rote Kwami verschwunden war, doch da hörte auch sie die Schritte. Stumm schaute sie hinter dem Stein hervor und sah Adrien an den Bäumen vorbeirennen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und wollte sich schon wieder zurücklehnen, als ein Ast knackte und eben genannter sich durch die Bäume schob.  
„Hier bist du also…“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich… Chloé. Ich flüchte vor ihr, bevor du fragst. Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“  
„Ist ein freies Land…“  
Er ließ sich neben sie fallen und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Eigentlich nur nebenbei, doch als er die Rötung um ihre Augen sah, wendete er sich ihr vollends zu.  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
„Ja.“  
„Marinette…“  
Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Warum wollten heute alle was von ihr? Warum behandelte sie jeder wie Luft?  
„WAS?!“  
Er zuckte ob ihres Tonfalls zurück und sein Blick wurde trauriger.  
„Weißt du… Alle sehen in mir nur den Promi. Ich wollte zur Schule, um Freunde zu finden, wirkliche Freunde. Chloé war die Einzige, die ich kannte. Aber dann hab ich euch alle kennengelernt und es war toll. Und naja, ich hatte gehofft, dass auch wir Freunde sind. Aber entweder du schreist mich an oder du sprichst kaum ein Wort mit mir. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen.“ Die Wut war verraucht aufgrund seiner gequälten Stimme, sodass sie ihm jetzt aufmerksam zuhörte. „Ich war zwar lange allein, aber dadurch kenne ich es, seine Gefühle, seine Einsamkeit zu verdrängen. Und auch, wie es sich auswirkt. Etwas beschäftigt dich, aber ich verstehe, wenn du es für dich behalten möchtest. Ich hoffe nur, dass du weißt, dass ich das jetzt ehrlich meine. Wenn du also Reden möchtest, mit jemandem, der zuhört und die Situation vielleicht kennt, dann stehe ich zur Verfügung. Und ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn deine Trauer nicht der Grund wäre, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputt geht.“  
„Ich…“  
„Nein, keine Sorge, Marinette. Du musst nichts sagen. Bitte denk einfach darüber nach. Und vielleicht solltest du langsam zurück.“  
Damit erhob er sich und ging, trat durch die Bäume und verschwand im Wald. Nachdenklich blickte ihm die Schwarzhaarige nach. Als sie auf ihr Handy blickte, sprang sie allerdings erschrocken auf. Sie hatte noch 2 Minuten, um zurück zum See zu kommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thöhöhö. Sehr amüsant, das alles :) Ich frage mich, was als nächstes passiert... Warte. Ich weiß es :D


	4. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identitäten werden aufgedeckt.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken kam Marinette am See an und sah die Anderen noch immer im Wasser. Sie meldete sich bei ihrer Lehrerin wieder an und setzte sich erneut an den Rand. Auf dem Rückweg schaute sie ab und zu in Richtung Adrien, doch er schien das nicht zu bemerken. Seine Worte kreisten in ihren Gedanken, immer und immer wieder. So völlig geistesabwesend ging sie auch nur in ihr Zelt und grübelte im Liegen weiter.  
*****  
„Marinette! Hey, Schlafmütze!“  
„Hm?“ Müde rieb sich die Schwarzhaarige über die Augen. „Was los?“  
„Du bist gestern ohne Essen ins Bett, da dachte ich, ich weck dich zum Frühstück. Ich will zu Nino, also los.“  
Und schon rauschte Alya aus dem Zelt, eine schlaftrunkene Marinette zurücklassend. Diese machte sich fertig und ging zum Rest der Gruppe, wo sie sofort Adrien ausfindig machte und ihm auf die Schulter tippte.  
„Ich… Ehm, ‘tschuldige, wenn ich störe… Aber… Ehm, wegen Gestern…“  
„Reden?“  
Dankbar nickte sie und lief in Richtung Wald, sich vergewissernd, dass er ihr folgte. Zurück ließen die beiden eine Chloé, der buchstäblich die Ohren qualmten vor Eifersucht. Zornig stand sie auf, alle Muskeln angespannt und lief in die Richtung von Adrien und Marinette.  
„Also, schieß los.“  
„Ehm…?“  
Adrien lachte los.  
„Nur Spaß. Erzähl, ich höre zu.“  
„Naja… Ich… Also, du hattest Recht. Mit der… Einsamkeit. Und… Ehm, naja, ich vermisse auch meine Eltern, denke ich… Ich hab das Gefühl, also, naja, so als könnte ich keinem helfen, auch wenn ich es, naja, eben will. Und dann… Alya. Sie… Ach, das ist doch dumm!“  
Die Schwarzhaarige warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft. Warum sie auch nicht mit ihm sprechen konnte, ohne zu stottern, es war zum Ausflippen! Er legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich versteh dich. Nino benimmt sich ja auch wie ein Idiot. Keine Zeit mehr, hört nicht mehr zu…“  
In diesem Moment erblickte Chloé die beiden, Adriens Hand auf der Schulter von Marinette. Erzürnt den Fuß aufstampfend rannte sie tiefer in den Wald.  
*****  
Derweil öffnete sich das Fenster des Papions.  
„Ahh, ein von Wut und Eifersucht zerfressenes Herz. Perfekt, um die Einigkeit von Ladybug und Chat Noir zu zerstören!“ Irre kichernd ballte er die Hand zur Faust und fing dann in zwei Händen lose einen der Tausend weißen Schmetterlinge. Das Bild der wütenden Chloé vor Augen, transformierte er den Schmetterling in etwas Böses. „Flieg, kleiner Akuma, verdunkle ihr Herz!“  
Der Akuma flatterte munter aus dem Fenster und legte in rascher Geschwindigkeit die Entfernung zurück. Chloé war gerade stehen geblieben und schlug vor einen Baum, bevor sie traurig auf ihr Diadem blickte, welches ihr Vater ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie war doch etwas Besonderes, warum sah Adrien das nur nicht ein? Als der böse Wille des Papion sich über ihre Krone legte, färbte sich die haut um ihre Augen rot und der leuchtend purpurne Schmetterlingsbildschirm erschien.  
„Madame Royale, ich kann dir helfen, dass dir jeder zu Füßen liegt und jeder dir gehorcht. Als kleine Gegenleistung musst du mir nur einen kleinen Gefallen tun. Ich benötige lediglich die Miraculousses von Ladybug und Chat Noir.“  
Böse grinsend verwandelte sich Chloé, als sie sagte:  
„Sehr gern, Papion.“  
Als sich der schwarze Nebel lichtete, stand dort, mitten im Wald, eine Königin. Die Haare offen und gelockt, mit violetten und schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen, eine schwarze Krone auf dem Kopf. Das Kleid war ausladend und tiefschwarz, mit violetten Steinen besetzt. Ein weiterer dieser Steine war an der Vorderseite ihres Diadems angebracht. Sie schwebte hoch in die Luft und beim Schwingen ihres Rocks kamen violette Stiefel zum Vorschein. Kichernd glitt sie über die grüne Decke der Baumkronen und ließ sich auf der Lichtung nieder, wo alle anderen panisch auseinander stoben.  
„Ihr alle seid nun meine Untertanen und bald ist es die gesamte Welt!“  
Kurz darauf war der freie Platz in violettes Licht gehüllt, das auch die beiden Helden alarmierte. Vor Madame Royale knieten alle nieder und warteten auf ihre Befehle.  
„Was wünscht ihr, Majestät?“  
„Bringt mir Chat Noir und Ladybug!“  
„Sehr wohl!“  
*****  
Marinette stand auf und wurde fahrig.  
„Du, ich muss weg. Ehm, was erledigen…“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie einen etwas verwirrten Adrien stehen, der sich jedoch umsah und hinter dem nächsten Busch verschwand.  
„Plagg, verwandle mich!“  
Der schwarze Kwami flog in Wirbeln in den Ring, auf dem eine grüne Tatze erschien. Adrien fuhr sich erst über die Augen und dann über den Kopf, sodass Maske und Ohren erschienen. Dann verwandelten sich seine Kleidungsstücke in den schwarzen Anzug und das Band, welches den Schwanz darstellte, flatterte hinter ihm her. Während Chat Noir loslief, um zu sehen, mit welchen Villain sie es zu tun hatten, lief Marinette noch etwas weiter.  
„Marinette, ich denke, das reicht…“, rief da Tikki und schwebte vor sie.  
„Tikki, verwandle mich!“, rief da auch die Schwarzhaarige.  
Der rote Kwami flog in die Ohrringe, die rot schwarz gepunktet wurden und fuhr sich über die Augen, um die Maske heraufzubeschwören. Dann transformierten sich ihre Sachen in den rot-schwarzen Anzug und zum Schluss erschien noch die Hüfttasche. Mit ihrem Jojo in der Hand schwang sich nun auch Ladybug Richtung des Tumults. Dort war Chat Noir schon schwer damit beschäftigt, den Strahlen aus der Krone von Madame Royale auszuweichen. Gerade, als es wieder knapp wurde, schwang sich die rote Heldin auf die Lichtung und rief:  
„Hey, hier bin ich, also los, fang mich doch!“  
Das lenkte zwar die Feindin ab, aber hetzte ihr auch die ‚Gefolgschaft‘ der Royale auf die Fersen.  
„Ladybug, meine Liebe, was tust du da?“  
„Dich retten, du Einfallspinsel!“  
Beide landeten nebeneinander, umringt von den verwandelten Mitschülern. Chloé sank langsam in den Kreis, vor die beiden Helden.   
„Nanana, einer Königin stellt man sich nicht entgegen. Gebt mi eure Miraculousses, dann lasse ich euch am Leben!“  
Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen Ladybug und Chat Noir reichte, um beide zeitgleich aus dem Kreis springen zu lassen und auf dem Bus zu landen. Marinette warf ihr Jojo in die Luft und schrie ihr „Lucky Charm!“, wodurch ihr ein Seil in die Hand fiel. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schaute sich um. Die Krone. Ein Baum über dem Villain. Das Seil. Und sie hatte eine Idee. Sie formte ein Lasso und warf es über den Ast, zog es fest. Skeptisch zog sie daran, hoffte, dass es halten würde. Wie eine Liane nutze sie und schwang sich über dem Kopf von Madame Royale entlang, griff dabei das Diadem. Wutentbrannt griff die Blonde auf ihren Kopf und schrie, während sie auf Ladybug zeigte:  
„Bringt mir dieses Biest!“  
Marinette stand am Rand und bog die Krone. Bog sie, schlug auf sie ein, trat auf sie. Doch sie ging nicht kaputt. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich an Chat Noir.  
„Kitty-Cat, benutz deinen Cataclysme!“  
Er fing das Diadem locker auf und fuhr mit seinen Krallen durch die Luft, während er „Cataclysme“ brüllte. Seine Pfoten waren von schwarzem Dunst umfangen und er schlug beide auf ie Krone. Vor Erleichterung hätte er jauchzen können, dass es zerbrach und der Akuma herausflog, doch Ladybug war in arger Bedrängnis. Er sprang zu ihr und stieß sie mit seinem Stab über die Leute, sodass er in ihrer Mitte war und Marinette bei dem Schmetterling. Sie wirbelte ohne zu Zögern ihr Jojo und fing den schwarzen Akuma ein.  
„Hab dich!“, sagte sie und öffnete es wieder. „Tschüss, kleiner Schmetterling!“  
Sie winkte ihm hinterher und schrie erneut: „Miraculous Ladybug!“, während sie das Seil in die Luft warf. Rosa Dunst breitete sich aus und normalisierte alles wieder, Chloé brach zusammen.  
*****  
„Nächstes Mal beherrsche ich dich, Ladybug! Und ich werde der Herr der Miraculousses sein!“  
Wütend ballte der Supervillain die Faust und schaute frustriert zu dem Fenster, welches sich schloss.  
*****  
„Wo… wo bin ich? AAAAAH, meine Nägel sind ja schmutzig!“ Sabrina rannte sofort zu ihrer Freundin und tröstete sie.  
Chat Noir und Ladybug schlugen ein und rannten in den Wald. Doch bevor sich Marinette wegschwingen konnte, um sich zu verwandeln, hielt Adrien sie mit eisernem Griff fest.  
„Was gibt’s noch, Kitty-Cat?“  
Dieser schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Bitte. Ich muss es wissen. Wer bist du?“  
„Ach, Chat Noir… Du weißt doch, dass es besser ist, wenn auch wir unsere Identitäten nicht kennen…“, seufzte sie.   
Das schien dem Kater allerdings vollkommen egal zu sein. Er zog Ladybug zu sich, schloss die Augen und presste verzweifelt seine Lippen auf ihre. Ein zischendes Geräusch verriet ihm, dass sie sich genau jetzt verwandelt hatte. Sie hatte sich versteift. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Und erschrak.  
„… Marinette?“  
Sie jedoch blickte traurig zu Boden.  
„Warum hast du das getan?“  
Sein Zeigefinger legte sich unter ihr Kinn und schob es bestimmt nach oben, seine Augen fixierten ihre.  
„Weil ich…“ Ein Zischen lief über seinen Körper und auch Chat Noir wurde wieder er selbst. Marinette riss die Augen überrascht auf. „… dich liebe.“  
Sie wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. War das hier ein Traum? Adrien, der sie liebte? Bestimmt träumte sie noch.  
„Adrien…? Du… Du bist Chat Noir?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jahaa, ich weiß, ich weiß ;) Hey, lest doch einfach weiter, bevor ihr meckert. Aber hey, endlich! Kuss UND sie wissen es jetzt. Hach, wie süß… <3


	5. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geständnis.

„Adrien…? Du… Du bist Chat Noir?“  
Völlig verwirrt schaute sie in seine grünen Seelenspiegel. Für einen Traum war das hier viel zu real. Die Schauer, die sie nervös machten, bei dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Das musste sie jetzt wirklich erstmal verarbeiten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wendete sie sich ab und lief in Richtung ihres Vorsprungs. Alles an ihrer Körperhaltung zeugte von ihrer Verwirrung.  
„Marinette!“, rief ihr Adrien hinterher.  
Ihr zerriss das Herz, als er sie so verzweifelt rief und sie nicht reagierte. Er blickte ihr auch sehr niedergeschlagen hinterher, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, um ihr Nachzulaufen. Er ahnte, wohin sie wollte.  
*****

Marinette saß an den Stein gelehnt und die Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.  
„Marinette. Warum weinst du? Du wolltest doch immer, dass Adrien dich mag…“  
„Ja, schon… Aber… Ach Tikki, das ist doch jetzt total kompliziert. Es wäre besser gewesen, wir wüssten nicht, wer der andere ist. Es wäre einfacher.“  
„Es wäre vielleicht einfacher…“, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Aber ich musste es einfach wissen. Ich verstehe auch, wenn du nicht so fühlst. Aber… können wir dennoch reden?“ Die Schwarzhaarige starrte stur geradeaus in den Himmel, wo sich die Sonne dem Horizont nähert. Bald würde sie den Sonnenuntergang sehen. Adrien seufzte auf und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Okay, dann rede ich eben. Marinette, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie furchtbar es ist, verliebt zu sein. Ich…“  
„Doch, kann ich. Wenn es nicht erwidert wird oder man das denkt…“  
Seine grünen Augen richteten sich auf sie. Sie selbst war erstaunt über sich. Kein Stottern.  
„Nun… Du wusstest aber, wer er ist, oder?“  
„Ja. Logisch. Was meinst du?“  
„Nun, ich habe mich in Ladybug verliebt. Ein maskiertes Mädchen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie ist. Und trotzdem waren da diese Gefühle. Es war furchtbar. Es ging so weit, dass ich ihr… Dir an Valentinstag einen Brief schreiben wollte, wer sie wohl ist. Verliebt in die Maske, aber keine Ahnung, wer der Mensch dahinter ist.“  
Nun richtete sich auch ihr Blick auf ihn. Er saß da, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt und den Kopf obendrauf.  
„Ich wusste nicht…“  
„Dass es so schlimm ist? Doch, das war es. Jede freie Minute hatte ich das Gesicht vor Augen und doch grübelte ich, wer es ist. Offengestanden, ich wäre vermutlich nie auf dich gekommen. Aber jetzt, wo ich es weiß, macht alles Sinn…“  
Sein Tonfall wurde traurig.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Nun…“ Er lachte verzweifelt auf. „Du bist sanftmütig, loyal, ehrlich und hast zudem genauso oft im Unterricht gefehlt, wie ich. Auch wenn ich dich nie so eingeschätzt hätte. Das ergibt jetzt einen Sinn. Als du über deine Eltern geredet hast, dass du ihnen gerne mehr helfen würdest…“ Jetzt schaute er sie direkt an. „War das auf Paris bezogen? Jetzt im Moment, hattest du Angst, nicht da sein zu können?“  
„Ja. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, die Menschen zu schützen.“  
„Marinette…“  
Adriens Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.  
„Ja?“  
„Das meinte ich… Du bist so… Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“  
„Kann ich dich was fragen?“  
„Mh?“  
„Du sagtest, dass du… mich magst. Nachdem du wusstest, wer ich bin…“  
Der Kopf des Katers schoss hoch.  
„Nein, diesen Gedanken schlag dir bitte aus dem Kopf. Ich sagte es, weil die Maske schon längst nichts mehr daran ändern kann. Ich liebe Ladybug, ja, aber ich liebe auch dich. Denn du bist Ladybug. Marinette, denk doch bitte nicht so schlecht von dir…“  
„Tu ich…“  
„Doch, tust du. Du glaubst mir nicht, weil du dich fragst, warum ich dich mögen sollte.“  
Das traf ins Schwarze.  
„Woher…“  
„Ich verstehe dich. Ich habe gerade ähnliche Gedanken. Entschuldige, wenn ich dir jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen mache. Aber du bist verliebt, das sagtest du vorhin. Und in meinem Kopf dröhnt nur ein Gedanke. Was er hat, das ich nicht habe. Also ich kann diesen Gedanken nachvollziehen, auch wenn er mir nicht einleuchtet. Wenn du sowieso ihn willst, ist es doch egal, was ich fühle.“  
„Adrien…“  
„Nein, ich will kein Mitleid. Ich sollte jetzt gehen, es tut mir leid. Es wäre einfacher gewesen.“  
Der Blonde stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, als diesmal Marinette ihn aufhielt, indem sie seine Hand ergriff und zu ihm hochsah.  
„Adrien. Ich habe zugehört. Jetzt sei du still, Kitty-Cat.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, doch es verschwand recht schnell wieder. Doch er machte Anstalten, sich wieder zu setzen. „Warte, bleib bitte stehen.“  
Verwirrt schaute er sie an, reichte ihr jedoch die Hand, als sie selbst aufstand.  
„Okay, ich höre zu.“  
„Das Problem ist nicht, dass du Chat Noir bist. Das macht es nicht kompliziert. Es ist, dass ich auch nie dachte, du wärst er. Ich meine…“ Sie lachte auf. „Er kann schon etwas nervig sein. Und du… Deine Rechnung geht nicht auf, weil du einen Faktor völlig vergisst.“  
„So?“  
„Ja. Ich… Ach man, das ist doch albern… Ich… Der, den ich mag…“ Sie hob den Blick und schaute ihm tief in die Augen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Die nächsten Worte flüsterte sie. „Bitte, lass es mich dir zeigen.“  
Er neigte skeptisch den Kopf etwas zu ihr, um sie anzublicken, doch sie nutzte den Moment und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf seine. Fast augenblicklich legten sich seine Hände an ihre Hüften und sie stelle sich wieder normal hin. Zwar waren ihre Lippen getrennt, aber die Spannung zwischen beiden war dennoch fast greifbar. Beide versanken in den Augen des Anderen, im Hintergrund ging die Sonne nun endgültig unter.  
„Du magst mich? So, wie ich dich mag?“  
Marinette wendete den Blick ab und schaute ins Orange der Sonne.  
„Ja.“  
Es war ein kleines Wort, doch es reichte, um für beide den Tag zu retten und die restliche Klassenfahrt erträglich zu machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, dann jetzt noch der Epilog. Als Erklärung, falls man es nicht merkt… Er benimmt sich unverändert im Vergleich zu vorher und das frustriert sie. So. Weiter Klicken und da dann Bitte bitte ein Review? Wäre echt mega super von euch. <3 Ich sag Tschüss und schaut doch auch mal in die anderen Storys rein, die ich online habe ;) LG eure Vany


	6. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So wird man eine Nervensäge los.

Marinette konnte nicht anders, als nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Schwarm – ihrem Freund – mit einem Dauergrinsen rumzulaufen. Daher bemerkte sie eigentlich kaum irgendetwas, was in ihrem Umfeld vor sich ging, naja, außer Adrien. So verstrich die Zeit, als wäre die ganze Welt in rosa Nebel gefangen. Am letzten Abend vor der Abreise war ein Lagerfeuer geplant. Freiwillig half sie Madame Defaux beim Zubereiten des Teigs vom Stockbrot und beim Zubereiten eines Salats. Alya kam zu den beiden und drückte Marinette einen Zettel in die Hand, verschränkte die Arme und tippte mit dem Fuß auf die Erde.  
„Was denn?“, fragte die Schwarzhaarige überrascht.  
„Erklärung! Warum steckt mir Adrien denn bitte `nen Zettel für dich zu? Hab ich was verpasst?“  
Darauf musste die Kleinere der beiden kichern.  
„Alya, du hingst fast nur bei Nino, es ist doch nicht verwunderlich…“  
Das Grinsen jedoch wich ihr nicht aus dem Gesicht. Alya kreischte auf und hüpfte freudig auf und ab.  
„Nein. Und du hast nichts erzählt? Marinette! Ich bin deine beste Freundin!“  
„Mädchen! Marinette, hilfst du noch mit, oder möchtest du gehen?“  
„Danke, Madame.“  
„Kein Problem, du hilfst wenigstens.“  
Somit liefen Marinette und Alya tuschelnd in ihr Zelt.  
„Also?“  
„Naja…“  
„Oh, Marinette! Jetzt sag schon!“  
„Ich weiß nicht… Er hat nicht wirklich gesagt, was jetzt ist… Und es war ja nur ein Kuss…“  
„WAS?! Und das erfahre ich nebenbei?! Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun! Ich will alles wissen!“  
Lachend beschwichtigte Marinette ihre beste Freundin.  
„Ruhig! Im Ernst. Ich erzähl es dir ja.“  
Und damit erzählte die geheime Heldin alles. Naja, fast alles. Ladybug und Chat Noir ließ sie aus der Erzählung einfach aus. Als sie geendet hatte, schaute sie vorsichtig zu ihrer Freundin auf. Die saß mit offenem Mund da und konnte das alles wahrscheinlich kaum verarbeiten.  
„Also… Ihr…“  
„Ja. Aber ich weiß halt nicht, was er jetzt denkt… Oder tut. Oder was das heißt…“  
„Hm… Das lässt sich doch ganz leicht rausbekommen.“  
„Was?“ Doch Marinette bekam nur ein Augenzwinkern zur Antwort, was ihr ein „Alya!“ entlockte, die schon lachend aus dem Zelt gestürmt war.  
*****  
Doch lange sollte es nicht mehr dauern, bis die Bäckerstochter erfuhr, was ihre beste Freundin geplant hatte. Zum Lagerfeuer grinste diese dauerhaft in Richtung Chloé, die immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu Adrien warf. Dieser war in ein Gespräch mit Nino vertieft, sodass er das kaum merkte, weshalb die Blonde bald in die Offensive ging.  
„Oh, Adri-chou!“, rief sie trällernd und warf sich ihm an den Hals, um sich dann halb auf den Schoß des überrumpelten Modestars zu setzen.   
Doch kaum war der erste Schock verdaut, versuchte er energisch, sie wegzuschieben, den panischen Blick dabei auf Marinette gerichtet. Diese blickte zu Boden und stand langsam auf, ignorierte das Ziehen Alyas.   
„Meine Güte, Chloé, jetzt geh verdammt nochmal runter von mir!“  
Sofort war die gesamte Runde still und alle Augen auf die erschrockene Chloé gerichtet.  
„Aber, Adrien, du bist doch…“  
„Was? Genervt? Ja, da hast du Recht!“  
„Verliebt!“, schmollte sie. „Aber wenn du mich küsst, verzeih ich dir das“, trällerte sie weiter.  
„Ja. Das bin ich tatsächlich.“   
Und damit schob er sie unsanft von seinem Schoß und ging an ihr vorbei, Richtung Marinette. Er fasste sie an der Schulter und drehte sie zu sich um.  
„Was denn?“, fragte sie, um Fassung bemüht.  
„Marinette, bitte…“  
„Du kannst tun was du willst.“  
Ja, es klang kühl, doch das war nötig, damit sie nicht losweinte.  
„So? Alles, was ich will?“, schnurrte er versöhnlich.  
„Ja. Chloé küssen, Paris im Stich lassen…“  
„Aber es gibt nur eins, was ich will.“  
Seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden, als er sich zu ihrem Ohr neigte und ganz leise hauchte:  
„Dich.“  
Seine Stimme jagte ihr tausende Schauer über den Rücken und dieses eine Wort brachte ihr Herz doppelt so schnell zum Schlagen. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so leicht, aber bestimmt, ich in die Augen zu schauen. In diesem Grün wollte sie versinken, sodass sie gar nicht anders konnte. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und ihre Lippen öffneten sich einen kleinen Spalt breit. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er grinste sie in voller Chat-Noir-Manier an, bevor er sich vorbeugte und sie sanft küsste. Beiden fielen automatisch die Augen zu und seine Zunge tippte frech ihre Lippen an. Auf die teils schockierten, teils erfreuten Blicke der Mitschüler achtete gerade keiner der beiden. Marinette öffnete die Lippen leicht und lud ihn so ein, sie endlich richtig zu küssen. Auch wenn es der erste richtige Kuss von beiden war, war es perfekt. Als er mit seiner Zungenspitze ihre antippte, explodierten Feuerwerke um beide herum und ließen die Schwarzhaarige überrascht aufkeuchen ob der Intensität des kribbelns, das der Kuss auslöste. Doch langsam wurde die Luft knapp. Mit verklärtem Blick löste sie sich von ihm um schaute erneut in diese grünen Seelenspiegel. Grün traf auf Blau und beiden stockte der Atem. Ein Lächeln, aufrichtiger und tiefer, als es seit langer Zeit vorhanden war, stahl sich auf die Lippen der Kleineren und ließ sie erneut zitternd Luft holen. Adrien fuhr mit dem Handrücken über ihre geröteten Wangen und atmete selbst aus, als würden seine Lungenflügel beben.  
„Ich liebe dich, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.“  
Tief ein und ausatmend begann sie gelöst zu lachen, fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihm erst auf die Wange, um ihm danach ins Ohr zu pusten. Er schüttelte sich wie die Katze, die er zeitweilig wurde und musste auch grinsen.  
„Ich liebe dich. Schon viel zu lange. Danke, Kitty- Cat.“  
Jetzt konnten sich beide nicht mehr halten und begannen laut zu lachen. Adrien hob seine Freundin hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft, sodass ihr ein Schrei entfuhr. Jetzt liefen auch Alya und Nino zu den beiden.  
„Leute, ihr versteht was von Auftritten… Schaut mal, Chloé!“  
Lachend wies die Braunhaarige auf das blonde Mädchen, das aussah, als hätte sie eine Zitrone gegessen. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck Chloés ließ die vier nur noch mehr lachen. Mit einem tiefen Blick in die blauen Augen von Marinette grinste Adrien nur hinterhältig und schubste sie nach hinten, um sich auf sie fallen zu lassen – ohne sie zu verletzen. Ihr Kichern erstickte bei dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf und beschleunigte erneut ihren Puls. Erneut legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, um ihr eins zu zeigen: Er gehörte zu ihr. Das brauchte sie nie wieder anzweifeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUND? Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht zu viel versprochen? Ich finde es wirklich mega süß. Na dann, auf dass Ladybug und Chat Noir noch schwerer zu besiegen sind ;) Zieh dich warm an, Papion!

**Author's Note:**

> Naaa? Das kann was werden, oder? Das war jetzt der Prolog, also keine Sorge, die Kapitel werden länger ;) Gefällt es euch? Reviews wären toll. Auch anonyme (also von unangemeldeten Lesern :) )


End file.
